


Pure Magic

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Kid Fic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parenthood, Tenderness, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: The pack starts to get an inkling as to which kid belongs to which alpha, and Dan has some Feelings about that.





	Pure Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



They were six months old by the time they realized they’d made a mistake.

They were at the pediatrician’s office and the girls were getting their boosters when the doctor pointed out how light Zip’s eyes were, the straightness of her reddish hair. Though she mostly had Arin’s mouselike features, Dan had always thought the girls’ narrow face shape had resembled his, but now he took a closer look. She had Holly’s eyes and hair and bone structure, Holly’s sturdy little body and her shy look. And didn’t she have Holly’s bright, shiny smile? 

Holly took the news calmly. “It doesn’t mean anything,” Holly pointed out when they were bathing the girls that night. And in a pack, in a collective unit that they had formed and Dan roamed in and out of like a distracted alpha, everyone was a parent. She confirmed his thoughts. “We’re all their mothers and fathers.”

Dan would always love Zip as if she were one of his own flesh and blood. He supposed Holly was right.

But he also couldn’t stop himself from looking at Rhea and wondering…

*** 

She was just a little bit older when Dan figured it out.

He was sitting on a blanket with them on the floor while Holly and Suzy cooked, Ross streamed in the upstairs bedroom and Arin attended to outside business, taking care of some voiceover work. Dan watched the girls patter about; Zip was an antic crawler but Rhea hadn’t grasped the topic, though she was a great climber and had to be pulled away often from end tables and rocking chairs. Zip was thoughtful and curious; Rhea was HEEDLESS and curious, and often sent his heart racing, pulsing, up into his throat.

Zip was slightly easier to manage at the moment, especially because she was happily slapping her palms against the toy piano Brian had given them for Hanukkah. So Dan was trying to entertain Rhea, which was like trying to pat your belly and hop on one foot at the same time – difficult and dangerous. 

Thankfully she liked it when he sang to her, and especially when those songs were ridiculous and antic. Little Bunny Foo Foo was a current favorite, and he avoided any mention of anyone being bonked upon the head in his version of the tale. Rhea was slapping her little thighs in glee, throwing her head back laughing.

Huh. That looked a lot like him when he laughed. 

And didn’t her hair have the beginning of that Avidan wiryness? Didn’t she have big brown doe eyes about the size of moons, about the size of his own? 

Did she not have his long limbs, his sense of adventure and his wanderlust?

It came together all at once in his mind and struck him silent and still. “Oh,” he said softly. Suddenly all of him was rooted to the warm ground, given life and meaning and a new depth. 

Rhea patted his knee with her chubby hand, as if trying to comfort him. But Dan held back the tears and scooped her up.

Blood wasn’t everything. Not at all. But looking at a child and seeing a part of himself twinkling back?

That was pure magic.


End file.
